


Slow Dancing in the Dark

by ThotPatrol



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers - Reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThotPatrol/pseuds/ThotPatrol
Summary: The tragic death of your husband occurred years ago. You are currently attending a military ball in honor of many young men and women who had lost their lives. When your beloved's brother asked you to go with him you assumed you would be fine, that you could "save face". Unfortunately, you did not realize the ball would take place where both of you had met. This realization made you long that it was, in fact, your lover in your arms and not any other man.





	Slow Dancing in the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> The tragic death of your husband occurred years ago. You are currently attending a military ball in honor of many young men and women who had lost their lives. When your beloved's brother asked you to go with him you assumed you would be fine, that you could "save face". Unfortunately, you did not realize the ball would take place where both of you had met. This realization made you long that it was, in fact, your lover in your arms and not any other man. 
> 
> While this is public it is just a concept I am working on. I was tired of seeing the same gorgeous girl, who works at the coffee shop, or with some horses, or who is a secret superhero, fall for Stever Rogers (Captain America). In this story, they are not in love per se, but they do hold respect for each in a way that only widows can. 
> 
> Again, grammar nor style will be perfect, I hate correcting both so we will see how this goes.

My thoughts turned back to him even in the arms of another man. 

Branton and I were slowly gliding across the dance floor. While I was physically focused on my coordination, my mind was far from the glittering ballroom. 

I held in a breath, shook my head, and placed my eyes once again on Branton’s tall stature. 

“You must be thinking about him,” he whispered to my ear. 

Of course, I was thinking of him. This very dance floor is where we met all those years ago. I nodded slowly and turned away from Branton’s face once more. He looked too much like his brother; it was an uncanny appearance. 

You tapped twice on the arms that held you, silently signaling him to release you. You believed you could do this, you could attend for appearances, but alas it was too much on your old heart. 

You walked off the floor quickly, around the grand staircase, and out the double doors to the wide lawn. 

That’s when the tears started to bubble over, thickly rolling down your face. You tried to catch them before the dropped on the elegant gown, but alas some still fell onto the light blue material. In the midst of your fit, you heard comically loud footsteps in the grass, as though someone was trying to let you know you know they were there. 

“Ma’am are you alright,” the stranger said. You turned to face him, already knowing the voice. 

“Yes, Captain Rogers I am quite alright”. You took your sleeve and swiped the few remaining tears from your eyes. He held his elbow out as a sign of invitation and you silently took it. You both slowly walked to a bench that sat on the front lawn.

He sat you both there, and you were both unbothered by the light dew that sat upon it. 

“Mrs. Briggs, did I ever tell you about the love of my life?” Captain Rogers said. 

Startled, you pulled your head up and met his eyes, “no Captain Rogers I have never heard you mention such a woman”. 

He chuckled and turned his eyes to look at the night sky.

"We met at this very dance hall some odd 70 years ago.” She was dazzling, or anything spectacular, and oh how she caught my eye." "I never have ever met a woman quite like her.” 

He laughed to himself again, “She was after all the one who asked me to dance first.” He turned to face you once more, meeting your eyes.

“ I was taken aback, but of course I agreed. After that moment I think she could have asked me just about anything and I would have said yes. The two of us, we were opposites, but yet so alike. She left a mark on me, and continued to make me a better man even up to the day that she died.” 

Fresh tears started to pour down your face, you were moved by his honest words. 

"Ivan loved you just as much I believe,” he said. “He would be proud of you, for attending with his only family, for 'saving face.'” 

I chuckled wetly for that was his favorite sarcastic sayings. 

“Ms. Briggs" he asked, “Would you like to dance, from one widow to another.” 

Solemnly, I nodded my head as he guided me onto the damp lawn. 

With the music playing faintly in the background we began to dance. It was not long before I rested my head on his shoulder imagining he was my Ivan, my love, my hero. We slowly danced circles into the night until both of our heart were laid bare for all of the night to see.


End file.
